


Dançando no escuro

by iambyuntiful



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/pseuds/iambyuntiful
Summary: Taemin gostava dos saltos perfeitos e gostava dos movimentos precisos. Movia-se em sincronia ao moreno, escondido na penumbra, imitando todos seus movimentos. Tudo que Taemin queria era poder subir àquele palco e dançar lado a lado ao moreno, compartilhar sorrisos e segredos onde o único holofote que iluminava Jongin pudesse iluminar os dois e que a luz que Kim Jongin emanava fosse suficiente para que enxergasse Taemin.





	Dançando no escuro

**.dançando no escuro.**

 

Talvez Kim Jongin fosse como uma pluma. Taemin gostava de imaginá-lo como se fosse a mais leve delas.

 

Taemin gostava de observar como Jongin flutuava quando estava em um palco. A forma fluída como se movimentava, os sorrisos fáceis e sinceros, os olhos fechados como se pudesse se entregar aos ventos a qualquer instante; por um momento, Taemin pensou que talvez o vento sentisse inveja da forma livre como Jongin se movia, porque parecia mais fluído que qualquer ventania.

 

Não havia mais ninguém que observasse Jongin como Lee Taemin fazia. Não havia ninguém que soubesse que Jongin sempre se escondia no auditório após as aulas e como passava todas as tardes de quarta feira dançando para o escuro, dançando para uma plateia que gostava de imaginar, uma plateia que não imaginava ter – que se consistia em apenas Taemin e o mais velho gostava de ser o único.

 

Taemin gostava dos saltos perfeitos e gostava dos movimentos precisos. Movia-se em sincronia ao moreno, escondido na penumbra, imitando todos seus movimentos. Tudo que Taemin queria era poder subir àquele palco e dançar lado a lado ao moreno, compartilhar sorrisos e segredos onde o único holofote que iluminava Jongin pudesse iluminar os dois e que a luz que Kim Jongin emanava fosse suficiente para que enxergasse Taemin.

 

Não é como se fossem amigos. Sequer se falavam fora das salas de aula. Os únicos momentos que dividiam se resumia a um auditório vazio e escuro, um holofote e dois garotos apaixonados pela dança. Surpreendentemente, aquilo bastava para Taemin, sempre bastou. Bastava observá-lo dançar de longe, bastava ter seus sorrisos a esmo e imagina-los para si porque ninguém admiraria Kim Jongin mais do que Lee Taemin.

 

Alguns dias, Taemin ensaiava os passos com antecedência e dançava pelos corredores. As pessoas já estavam acostumadas a ver o rapaz de cabelos longos e castanhos a dançar sozinho entre a multidão, sorrindo para si mesmo, preso em si mesmo. Alguns até achavam bonito, outros o julgavam insensato; nenhum deles era importante, nenhum deles era Kim Jongin e Lee Taemin esperava apenas que, algum dia, Jongin pudesse enxergá-lo da mesma forma.

 

(é claro que Taemin não sabia que Jongin também o observava; Taemin nunca imaginaria que, enquanto estivesse com os olhos fechados, ninguém o seguia mais do que Kim Jongin e seu sorriso nunca foi tão bonito quanto era quando olhava para o mais velho dançando. Jongin sabia que Taemin estava na plateia do auditório enquanto dançava e Jongin dançava por Lee Taemin, dançava porque isso os aproximava mais do que qualquer palavra, e dançava porque nada falaria mais entre eles do que aqueles pequenos passos combinados; dançava porque Lee Taemin exalava paixão e paixão era tudo que podia sentir)

 

Por meses, nenhum dos dois se atreveu a quebrar a rotina. Todas as quartas, sem falta, um dançava para o outro, esperando que todos aqueles passos de dança levassem palavras que nunca seriam ditas em voz alta; esperavam que a música que tocava em suas almas estivesse em sintonia e que seus pés levassem um ao outro algum dia. Esperavam que, algum dia, dançando, pudessem ter seus destinos entrelaçados, que pudessem estar sob o mesmo holofote.

 

(Taemin já não dançava no escuro. Jongin já não estava mais ao centro do palco. O holofote permanecia desligado, porque todas as cores concordam no escuro, e eles se iriam se encontrar, cedo ou tarde, ainda dançando)

 

Era mais uma quarta feira quando os dois esbarraram ombros no pátio do colégio. O mundo não parou pelo mínimo contato, mas os dois sim; os olhos se encontraram pela primeira vez tão de perto e, mesmo que apenas soubessem seus nomes, reconheceriam aquele brilho em qualquer lugar. Jongin sorriu pedindo desculpas, reverenciando seu hyung, preparando-se para seguir até seu destino, esperando que Taemin fosse algum tempo depois.

 

(há muito que Jongin deixou de dançar para si; há muito que Jongin deixou de olhar para as portas do auditório para saber se ninguém o seguira e agora olhava em busca de sua presença constante, do motivo para dançar, dos sorrisos que abria sempre que observava o mais velho esgueirar-se imaginando não ser visto)

 

Foi ali que ambos mudaram de repente. Taemin nunca se autorizou tocar em Kim Jongin porque isso desfazia o encanto, porque Kim Jongin não era como qualquer outra pessoa – porém, quando segurou o braço de Jongin, impedindo-o de continuar andando, constatou que era tão real quanto qualquer pessoa ao seu redor, e isso o tornava ainda melhor. Tornava-o possível e tornava-o mais próximo. Tão próximo que Taemin podia inalar seu cheiro e Jongin cheirava a sol e maresia, a liberdade e sorrisos infantis.

 

“O auditório está fechado.”

 

Jongin não o respondeu, mas também não se moveu. Taemin soltou seu pulso aos poucos, aproveitando a forma como a pele alheia deslizava pela sua, imaginando que não teria qualquer outra chance de tocá-lo novamente. Virou-se para se despedir, mas encontrou apenas o sorriso de seu objeto de atenção.

 

“Então”, Jongin começou, “quer dançar?”

 

“Você não dança para as pessoas”

 

“Mas eu danço pra você. Com você.”

 

Taemin sorriu, sorriu mais do que poderia lembrar de ter sorrido para alguém, e não se sentiu mal por ter sido descoberto, não se sentiu mal por ter observado Jongin sem autorização porque Jongin estava sorrindo e estendendo a mão em sua direção. Taemin ainda sorria quando aceitou e ninguém precisava observá-los enquanto dançava. Taemin não precisava de mais nada enquanto Jongin guiava seus primeiros passos, enquanto aquele sorriso formasse o seu sem que percebesse.

 

Porque dançar era ser livre e ser livre significava pertencer a Kim Jongin, já que Jongin era sua definição de liberdade. Ser livre significava depender daqueles sorrisos e do som cristalino de sua risada enquanto dançavam sozinhos para ninguém, enquanto o sol raiava a pino e seus cabelos misturavam-se em rodopios. Enquanto suas mãos se tocavam e suas peles se esbarravam, Taemin pôde comprovar que Jongin era como uma pluma, macia e levada pelo vento, que jamais se cansaria de observar. 


End file.
